


What Was Foretold

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: Kings and Queens of Hearts [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, But it's Close, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I hate the Drifter, Not as much as I hate Zavala, Protective Mara Sov, Revenge, Sorry Not Sorry, assorted crows - Freeform, the time has come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: The new world is up and running. Ketches have swung into balance under the rule of Uldren and Kayleigh, and it seems like the future is bright. It is sadly not to be.





	What Was Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back! Did you miss me? Are you ready for a little heartbreak?

Kayleigh and Mara are in the middle of a strategy meeting, Uldren making comments off and on throughout it. Petra stands in the corner, guarding the door. There isn’t really any need for Petra to be at the meeting, but she had been adamant that the Queen have protection. Kayleigh can say that she agrees with Mara on the magical bounds on the Watchtower. Guardians have been playing with fire for a long time, so safeguarding the vaults and prisons might be a smart plan. It’s only been a few years since Riven, and they are still cautious as ever. Kayleigh could wade right in and destroy any danger that might present itself, but it would be far easier just to ensure that none of the worse ones escape in the first place. A few of them are even allies, having bargained with the Queen for protection a couple hundred years ago. 

Uldren looms over her shoulder, being_ ever _so subtle in his need for a little attention. Kayleigh slides her hand into his, leaning over the edge of the map to mark out a new position in the Dreaming City. Mara approves it, swooping a base from the far side to the edge of the moon. 

Uldren hums. “I suppose that means you’d like us to storm the Helmouth,?” 

Mara chuckles, moving the pawn shaped like a crow over the top of it. “How perceptive of you, brother.” 

“I do certainly try.” 

Mara smiles at him, the look turning into a smug little grin as he wraps his arms around Kayleigh’s middle. “I’ve heard rumors of a Hive worm god hanging around there, soaking up residual power from Crota’s death. There isn’t a lot to go on, but it should be quite simple.” 

Kayleigh huffs out a breath. “Worm god, huh? Sounds like a Tuesday.” 

“You may want to inform your Houses encamped out on the rim to steer clear.” 

Uldren nods. “We can do that. Although, I do think it would be wise to consult Ikora and her Hidden before making a move. She wouldn’t take too kindly to us killing everything in sight should she be running missions on the surface.” 

Kayleigh makes an affirming noise, leaning her head against the side of Uldren’s. They go over five more potential bases, all on different planets and moons. Kayleigh seems more than happy to investigate and scout for a few days, taking things slow. The moon is a different story because it has already been explored. Mara dismisses them, her mind already moved on to the next thing in line. She confers with Petra for a long while after they leave. 

Uldren peers around the Reef as they walk through the new halls. Kayleigh and Uldren had worked hard to rebuild the place, enlisting the help of their ketches to get it done and offering them homes within what used to be the prison. It’s very homey, what with all the banners hanging everywhere. The majority of them bear the sigil of the House of Crows, but some are a little different. The House of Winter and the House of Judgement had been fast friends, and the House of Gears had been shortly behind them. 

“You should return to the Tower, my light. I’m sure Cayde and Ikora both have a few chores for you, and Ikora still needs to be informed about our coming missions.” 

“What about you? Are you just going to stay here?” 

“I have a meeting with my crows. They’ve been pushing for one for weeks, and I’ve yet to find out why.” 

“Should be interesting, then. You shouldn’t keep them waiting.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

Kayleigh reaches up, holding Uldren’s head in her hands as she gently tugs him down to kiss him. He chuckles as he pulls away, giving her a light shove in the other direction. She smiles back at him, not letting her hand leave his until she’s at the end of her reach. Uldren turns around when she’s out of sight and walks down to the meeting room, checking the time and sending out the call for the meeting. He organizes his thoughts as he waits for the crows, setting up star charts and pulling out his mission database. They’ll all have reports to log into it when they arrive and that will take a little while. 

Seventeen of them are on time, and that has to be a new record. They’ve been trying to get better about it, since they all fear Kayleigh and her drill sergeant tendencies. The other thirty filter in within the next half-hour, all having flown in after getting the message. 

Mission reports are all successful and the head crows offer up their experience to explore the new regions on the outer rim planets. Uldren graciously accepts and they head out immediately. The rest of the crows are seemingly worried about resources for their outings, and rightly so. Still, he reassures them that the Tower has been granting access to supplies ever since Hawthorne got the trade center up and working. She and Cayde had done quite a number on the Tower while Kayleigh and Uldren worked to organize their new ketches and territories. 

The Tangled Shore has become one of their best outposts, the Fallen all friendly there and the Skorn eradicated. It’s the same way with the Dreaming City. They did restrict Guardian movements in the City a little, their actions sometimes doing more harm than good. 

Still, Uldren does get all of the tasks set out that he would like to and the crows get to have their discussions like they’ve been asking for. Why they needed Uldren there at all is beyond him, but he won’t question it. It is good to be kept in the loop. 

He stays behind after the last of the crows leave, opening the door into his private chamber and sitting down. He goes over all of their reports in complete silence, basking in it. The Guardians at the Tower never shut up and the Reef is always alive with some ruckus or another. Kayleigh tells him that his sensory overload is probably just his anxiety showing its ugly face, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. 

He’s just reading over the final bit of information when he gets the inclination that he’s not alone. He stands, tugging his hood up around his face and sliding his hand over his knives. He walks out of the meeting room and towards his own, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he grows more tense. He opens the door, slipping into his quarters with a cautious glance down the hall. 

Uldren turns around, about to relax when he finds himself face to face with someone he doubted he would ever meet. Still, Kayleigh’s description of him is spot-on despite how ragged he appears. “Drifter.” 

“So, you’ve heard of me, eh? I’m not surprised.” 

“What do you want?” 

The Drifter grins. “Nothing. From you.” 

“Oh?” 

The strange man slides a knife free from his belt, angling it threateningly. “What do you say you and I have a little conversation?” 

♤♤♤♤♤♤ 

Cayde is just about to pack up when Kayleigh saunters down into the hangar. “Hey there, Kayleigh. Good day? Is all well in No Man’s land?” 

Kayleigh laughs, reaching up on her tip-toes to hug him around the shoulders. “It’s great. We’re planning an incursion on the moon to get rid of the Hive and set up a base of operations.” 

“You tell Ikora about this?” 

“Already been there.” 

Cayde gasps with mock affront, putting a hand to his chest. “And I’m the last to know about your new adventure? Kayleigh, I’m just hurt!” 

“I saved the best for last.” She shrugs, pulling back a little. “What can I say? I’m nice like that sometimes.” 

Cayde sighs. “Flatterer. I’m just glad you’re not too busy to come see me.” 

“What? And leave my favorite Hunter all by his lonesome? Not likely. It’s really too bad Malek doesn’t stop by more often. You could use the break.” 

He smiles, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and strolling away from his post. They walk out towards the edge of the hangar, staring out over the expanse below. Kayleigh settles down on the ledge, leaning back against the old computer that hasn’t seen use since this part of the Tower had been active the first time. 

“So, how about those bases, huh? Anywhere that we know real well?” 

“Not really. That’s why we’re taking the moon first. Sure, we’ve been there hundreds of times, but there are still good things about it. Still good tools to use, and supplies around.” 

“That’s why the Hive are still there.” 

“Pretty much. We figure if we can take the moon back, maybe clear out the Hive, it could be a good spot for munitions or something. The Fallen could manage it, I’m pretty sure.” 

“That sounds like a plan to me. The moon already looks like someone hit it with the biggest sledge in the known universe, so you may as well use it like it has been.” 

“Plus, we could see how deep it really goes. I think it would be incredible to actually find out where everything leads. Open up all the doors, use the ascendant realm as storage. You know. Fun stuff.” 

Cayde laughs. “You know, it’s a little odd to picture the ascendant realm as an ethereal broom closet.” 

“Sounds about right, though.” She rubs under her ribs with a small grimace. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’ve just got a funny feeling, that’s all.” 

“Don’t suppose it’s an old battle wound or somethin’?” 

She shakes her head. “Nope.” The feeling goes away and Kayleigh makes a face. “Well, whatever it was, it’s gone now.” 

“Good. Can’t have you dying on this ledge. I don’t know if I’d catch you.” 

Kayleigh sticks her tongue out at him. “I was going to think about buying you a bowl of ramen, but if you aren’t going to catch me, I don’t know what the point is.” 

“How dare you!” 

“Oh, I dare.” Kayleigh snickers, lightly pounding her fist against his shoulder. “You should see me when I’m really angry.” 

He tilts his head, the Exo equivalent of a smirk on his face. “Trust me, Kayleigh. I have. It’s not pretty.” 

“You like it when things around me explode, Cayde. Just admit it.” 

Cayde is just about to answer when Kayleigh gasps, a hand coming up to clutch her chest. She makes a small choked noise, looking at Cayde with panic in her expression. Cayde moves, pulling Kayleigh back from the edge and supporting her shoulders. 

“Kayleigh? What’s wrong, what’s happening?” 

“U-” She makes a pained noise. “Uldren.” 

“Is he okay?” 

She shakes her head, grabbing Cayde’s hand. “He’s hurt. I have to- to go. I-… I have to go.” 

“Then go.” Cayde nods. “This can wait. I promise.” 

Cayde lets go and she slides out of sight. She struggles to direct herself the way Mara taught her to, but she makes it to her destination. A ten minutes of travel compared to three hours has to be enough. It has to. 

_ Traveler, don’t let it be too late. _

She pushes the door to Uldren’s room open and stumbles inside. She reels back upon seeing the Drifter over Uldren’s form. She makes her way over, bowling him off and turning to Uldren, staring down at his face. 

“Uldren?” 

He focuses on her, but his gaze wavers. “Kayleigh?” 

“It’s me. I’m right here.” she whispers, looking him over. He looks like he put up one hell of a fight, blood flowing from several wounds and smeared on the walls in some places. “I’m right here.” 

He coughs, choking on blood as it builds in his throat. Kayleigh looks over at Drifter, who is smiling at her with blood in his teeth. 

“Why?” she demands, her voice nearly breaking. 

“To hurt you, of course. You helped send me to that forest! I have survived countless simulations! The Vex tried to experiment on me! Osiris taunted me! So, this was just the beginning! After I’m finished with you, I’m going to get Ikora, and then I’m going to make Cayde watch his family die before I kill him!” 

“You’re insane!” Kayleigh hisses, gripping Uldren’s hand as he clutches hers weakly and a whimper draws from his throat. “_Shh. It’s all right. Steady_.” 

“Kayleigh, I- I'm sorry.” Uldren whispers. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for. Okay? Just keep breathing.” 

Uldren groans in response, his grip tightening a little. Kayleigh looks to the Drifter with murder written on her expression. “Jake, lock this room down. No one gets out.” 

Drifter looks afraid for the first time since she arrived. He pulls out his Ghost to try to escape, but Jake has picked up quite a few tricks over the years. He isn’t getting out anytime soon. 

Uldren swallows, holding back a moan as he breathes through clenched teeth. Kayleigh tries to sooth him, but there’s no stopping it. Tears start to drip down her face as she presses her forehead to his. He takes comfort in her presence, letting out a shaky breath to try to calm himself. 

“I’m going to die, Kayleigh.” 

“Shh. Don’t say that.” 

“You know i- it's true. D-Don't try to lie to me, Kayleigh, please. W-we knew this would happen.” 

Kayleigh nods, pulling him up into her arms. “I’m right here. Until the end.” 

He holds on, his strong frame shaking now with fear and weakness. “_And I will be with you always_.” he whispers, his grip getting looser. 

Kayleigh knows she’s losing him. His mind is slipping away from hers. “Promise?” 

“I swear it.” He heaves a breath, gasping. “I... _I swear it, my light_…. _My home_.” He coughs, blood spattering onto Kayleigh’s face. “Forgive me, my light.... _Forgive me_.” 

Kayleigh trembles, her breaths shaky with disbelief as he goes limp in her arms. The connection between their living minds snaps with a ferocity that is nearly audible. Kayleigh recoils from his absence, an agonized sound leaving her mouth. She lowers Uldren to the ground before finding enough strength to stand. Her eyes move to the Drifter. 

He doesn’t even get the chance to tell her to wait before she gets ahold of him. She pushes her sword through his chest just like he had to Uldren, but she grunts when he buries his own knife into her ribs. He still dies first. When his Ghost appears, Kayleigh grabs it, stopping it from reviving him. A small sliver of cold shock wiggles its way up her spine as she levels one of Uldren’s knives at the Ghost’s eye. 

“Don’t!” the Ghost pleads. 

Kayleigh doesn’t hear it, yet she still can’t bring herself to kill the Ghost. She tries, gasping when she finds that she can’t do it. Ghosts are supposed to be good. Ghosts are pure. It wasn’t the Ghost’s fault, but... it was her Guardian’s. He’ll come back if she doesn’t. 

Kayleigh lets out a short and panicked breath when she realizes she won’t do it. “I can’t!_ I can’t, I can’t! _”

She barely feels Mara appear at her side, but the Queen takes the Ghost from her one hand and the knife in her other. “You can’t, but_ I_ can.” 

Mara stabs the Ghost right through the eye and the burst of Light flees the broken shell. She drops the dead Ghost next to the carcass of the Drifter on the floor. Kayleigh presses a hand to her chest, noting that she’s covered in her own blood. Mara catches her as she falls and leans her up against the bed while she moves over to Uldren. Kayleigh looks up at the ceiling, gasping at the void left in her mind. Her consciousness searches for his, the shock of finding nothing in his place yet again muddling her thoughts. 

Mara rushes to check on her as she slumps, dying from blood loss. Her blood mixes on the floor with Uldren’s, making one bloody scene more gruesome. Her eyes are unfocused and searching, the tears in them still streaming down her face and her breaths stuttering from her lungs. 

Mara watches as her body becomes as still and silent as her brother’s. For the first time in her life, Mara doesn’t know what to do. She crawls back to Uldren, touching the side of his face. His golden eyes stare up at the ceiling, blank and empty. The usually shifting Awoken light on his face is gone. 

She covers her mouth with a hand, a shaky breath shuddering out of her. “_Little brother_.” 

Her mind burns with Uldren’s presence missing from it. 

Kayleigh’s Ghost appears to revive her, but it hovers over Uldren first. “I… I can’t do anything._ Oh, Traveler_, what is she going to think?” 

Mara pulls Uldren into her arms, carding her shaking fingers through his hair. “She’ll think you tried. If she wakes up.” 

The Ghost shifts, pressing against Uldren’s cheek before drifting away. “If?” 

“They were bonded, little Ghost. Their minds were bound together, their_ souls_. If she hadn’t died from blood loss… she would have died from the shock alone. It wouldn’t have been a merciful death. Just a slow one. If she weren't a Guardian....” 

Jake rotates his fins. “So… you’re saying that if I revive her, there’s a chance she doesn’t wake up?” 

“She would be in a coma until her mind was strong enough to recover. If she could.” 

The distressed noise that Mara utters is completely by accident. She murmurs her little brother’s name, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he recently started doing for her. Mara’s voice trembles as she speaks it again. The Ghost floats over to Kayleigh’s corpse and light pulses out from it. Just as Mara had thought, she doesn’t get up. Jake checks her over, but Mara already knows what he’ll find. Kayleigh is perfectly healthy, but she won’t be waking anytime soon. 

Jake lowers himself to settle on Kayleigh’s chest, making a soothing trilling sound before going silent. Mara pities the poor thing. It has to live with itself knowing that he cannot help his Guardian even though she still lives. Mara has only Uldren’s body and the guilt that accompanies it. 

She is unsure as to which burden she would rather bear. 

Composing herself, she offers her brother one last gift. She uses her power to preserve him as long as she lives. Perhaps one day, she will be able to speak with Kayleigh again, but the odds are slim. 

The days following would be difficult. 

She doesn’t know how she’s going to get through them, just that she has to. 


End file.
